As one familiar with using grass catchers that are attached to the lawn mower, the grass clippings collected in the catcher bag typically bunches up and forms a cohesive bundle. In the customary grass catcher bags that are used for the grass catcher removing the clippings when in this state presents a difficult and cumbersome task. Ideally, one would expect to remove the filled bag from the lawn mower and tip it upside down and let gravity take its course. Unfortunately, when the grass forms into clusters it doesn't flow freely through the opening of the bag and the operator has to reach in and remove the clippings manually.
I have found that I can obviate this problem by providing an adapter that fits into the inlet of the bag catcher and include an insert bag that attaches to a lip formed on the inner end of the adapter. The entire assembly then judiciously fits into the aperture formed by the frame of the grass catcher and in turn the attaching mechanism that typically forms part of this frame attaches to the lawn mower. The insert bag is preferably fabricated from a non-woven fabric that includes an open end with a draw string or other means for securing it to the lip of the adapter. The draw string can then be used to close the insert bag when it is removed from the lawn mower and this insert bag and the collected clippings can be then discarded or disposed of as desired.
The non-woven natural or synthetic fiber is sufficiently lose so as to be pervious to air so that the suction effect of the lawn mower is not impaired. The edge of the opened end is folded over and stitched to form a loop for receiving the draw string or tie that is used to tie the bag when being disposed of and for securing it to the lip of the adapter.
The adapter fits into the opened end of the customary grass catcher bag and extends fully into this opened end and lies flush with the outer edge of the opened end so that it will not interfere with the existing attachment means that normally comes with the grass catcher bag. The attaching means that accompanies the lawn mower typically includes a laterally extending rod that fits into a hook formed on the lawnmower so that the grass catcher bat is flush or butt mounted to the discharge opening of the lawn mower.
Side clips are carried on the outer wall of the adapter serves to hold the adapter to the lawn mower grass catcher and Judiciously aligns the opening of the adapter with the opened end of the grass catcher bag to allow for the normal attachment to the lawn mower.